In the related art, a terminal (for example, a mobile phone) has a near field communication (NFC) function realized by a ferrite and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) coil. As for the design of the FPC coil, it is required to design FPC routing in form of multiple loops with a large area and provide a window in a metal battery cover. In addition, the NFC function can be realized by multiplexing an NFC antenna and a mobile communication antenna.